


Who Comforts Whom?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate Box Exchange 2021, Cuddling & Snuggling, Empathy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Imzadi (Star Trek), Kissing, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: In the aftermath of an Away Mission gone horribly awry, William Riker is tasked with caring for a recuperating and recalcitrant Deanna Troi. But when his fears of what might have happened rear their ugly head, who is really doing the comforting?
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Who Comforts Whom?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



> Date Written: 6-11 February 2021  
> Word Count: 1475  
> Written for: Chocolate Box Round 6  
> Recipient: lah_mrh  
> Summary: In the aftermath of an Away Mission gone horribly awry, William Riker is tasked with caring for a recuperating and recalcitrant Deanna Troi. But when his fears of what might have happened rear their ugly head, who is really doing the comforting?  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent fic taking place nebulously during S7, but the whole Worf relationship never happened. Everything else we know about the characters is up for grabs here.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Not From Around Here  
> Link to: http://sff.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: "Star Trek: The Next Generation," the characters, and situations depicted are the property Paramount Pictures, CBS Television, and several other people or companies over the years. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Star Trek: The Next Generation," Paramount Pictures, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I leapt at the chance to write for this couple again, as they're an old favorite that I just don't write for enough anymore. The idea of this couple sticking it out while serving on the _Enterprise_ is one of those things I love to play with, as well as the whole "What if one of them gets hurt on an Away Mission?" concept. That I got to play with both here was just a bonus. I did my best to put in as many of my recipient's requests without making it too cheesy. I only hope it did her requests justice.
> 
> Anything in _~italics~_ is considered telepathic speech.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not at the moment, but if you see something I missed, let me know?

"Make it stop," she whispers, the words cutting off in the wake of a cough that leaves _him_ breathless. _~Imzadi, please…~_

The fact that she's switched to the telepathic communication only confirms what his gut has already been telling him, but his heart has refused to hear: Deanna is far more gravely hurt than either of them is willing to admit. He's not doing all that well himself, but that doesn't matter right now. She needs to get back to the _Enterprise_ , back to Sickbay and Beverly's care, if she's going to survive this.

"Doing what I can, sweetheart," he says, offering a smile and a warmth of tone that he doesn't quite feel, and prays that her pain is too great to sense his very real terror. "You just try to take it easy and breathe for me. Data's making sure to get a signal through so we can go home."

What started as a simple treaty negotiation between two less technologically savvy planets ultimately devolved into a firefight of epic proportions which put the three members of the Away Team squarely in the middle of the equivalent of a planetary blood feud. They were allowed no weapons of any practical use, though Data had somehow managed to sneak in a phaser without anyone's knowledge, even Will and Deanna. He should be reprimanded for countermanding protocol, but that phaser is what kept the three of them alive so far, so Will's not too worried about it right now.

_~Imzadi, I'm cold.~_

Without thought, he pulls off his jacket to drop over her torso, ignoring the chill wind racing through the cave they're taking refuge in while waiting for Data to come back with news. He can get cold right now, Deanna can't. Her sudden inhale releases in a shuddery moan as the jacket settles over her body, and she leans into him even more.

"That's it, _Imzadi_ ," he murmurs, carefully cradling her closer to him. He can feel the stickiness of congealing blood on her clothing, notes how it's already starting to wick into his own clothing. His lips press to her temple, and the coppery scent of blood fills his nostrils until his stomach churns with the urge to vomit. But he wills himself to stay strong for her, always strong for her. "Just breathe. Data should be back any time now to tell us that the _Enterprise_ is coming to get us."

She coughs again, and he can see and feel the blood spray across his shirt. He prays to the Four Deities for her safety, believing in them far more than any god from Earth he was ever taught about, and promises to right some old wrongs if only They will let her live.

*****

"You need to be careful still," Will says, offering a soft, warm smile to the woman lying in the biobed. Will he ever get over his gratitude that they were returned to the ship in the nick of time? That she's still here with him? He definitely has a promise to keep. "And you need to get some sleep."

"Not tired," comes the slow, raspy reply. 

He can hear how exhausted she is, knows the extent of her stubborn streak. She fights sleep worse than most children he's met. Not that he's met all that many over the years. "I know that's not true, _Imzadi_." Deciding on a different course of action, he leans in to brush his lips against Deanna's, sensing her starting to relax almost immediately.

"Thank you," she murmurs when he pulls back to nuzzle his nose against hers.

"Oh no," Beverly says as she steps into the sectioned off area of Sickbay that always been set aside for higher profile patients. While Will knows this particular patient is no diplomat or politician that they need to impress, she is someone rather important to many of the ship's crew, particularly the First Officer.

"I wa--"

"No," she says, cutting off the explanation. "What part of total vocal rest wasn't clear earlier? For that matter, did some portion of complete bedrest not compute?" Before Deanna can do more than part her lips, Beverly continues, "You need to rest, Deanna. Your body and your mind were put through hell on that mission. I can only heal so much of it. The rest is up to you, and that means proper rest and recuperation." When her steely gaze turns to focus on Will, it takes everything in him not to flinch and look away. "And _you_ need to make sure she keeps to doctor's orders, Will. This isn't funny. Don't make me pull rank on both of you."

Will holds his hands up in acquiescence. "All right, Doc, all right. I promise I'll make sure she follows your orders to the letter. CMO's wrath trumps _Imzadi_ 's in this one and only instance." He waits for Deanna to fight that comment, but is surprised when she doesn't. A glance in her direction proves she's already asleep, clearly unable to fight it any longer. "See?" he adds with a grin. "So when I can get her out of here and somewhere more comfortable and familiar?"

*****

He's almost drifted off to sleep when the sound intrudes into his thoughts. No, intrudes is the wrong word, but he's sleeping and it's the first one that comes to mind.

_~Imzadi?~_

The grin slowly spreading across his face pushes away any irritation at not getting his nap in. He gently shifts to face her. "Hello there, beautiful," he whispers, reaching out to tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "I thought you'd sleep through the rest of the day from the meds Beverly gave you before I brought you back here."

_~Where are we?~_

He frowns slightly, then remembers she was out cold when he brought her back. "Your quarters. You were asleep when Beverly made your release official. We managed a site to site transport to bring you home to your quarters as you were, rather than wake you. I figured you'd be more comfortable here than in my quarters."

She offers him a sleepy smile and snuggles closer into his chest, a small grunt of pain escaping her. _~Thank you. Better than Sickbay.~_

His soft chuckle just has her curling into him even more. "That's what I told Beverly. Right before she ordered me to bedrest for the next couple days right alongside you. Personally, I think it was just her way of making sure you have someone here to keep you from overdoing things."

Her inelegant snort carries over the telepathic connection. _~Oh please! I'm not going to leave this bed unless I have to.~_

"I like the sound of that. How about we get some more sleep and then try something to eat when we get up?" His smile grows when she nods and snuggles further into his embrace. "Good. I was thinking my grandmother's chicken noodle soup will do the trick for both of us."

_~Are you kidding me? I am no child, Will Riker.~_

"No, you're not," he replies with a chuckle. "But you have a throat that needs some TLC and chicken noodle soup is the best remedy for feeling better and warming you from within." He takes a deep breath, cupping her cheek in his hand as he studies her face for a long moment or two. "Deanna, you have no idea how terrified I felt sitting in that cavern holding you as you were bleeding and in pain. I had no idea if Data was going to get a signal through to the ship in time, and just the thought of losing you…" He can't even finish the thought, throat closing against the painful memories. It takes longer than he cares for to get his emotions under control again, even with the comforting brush of her love across the empathic bond of _Imzadi_ she shares with him. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to… Just, uh, just trust me on the soup, okay?" She narrows her eyes at him in that way that always fondly chides, but nods slowly, which makes him nod in return. "Thank you, sweetheart. All I ask is that you try it."

She harrumphs, the sound morphing into a loud yawn. Silence descends on the room as they settle more comfortably together in the middle of the bed. When no further commentary comes beyond a soft snore from Deanna, Will just pulls the blankets up around them a little more and presses a kiss to her hair with a murmured _Sweet dreams, Deanna_ before he lets Morpheus guide him into dreamland alongside his _Imzadi_ , praying he won't have the nightmares of that day again. His last conscious thought is that Deanna is here with him and things are already looking up for the two of them.


End file.
